Micro-fluid ejection assemblies typically include a silicon substrate material that contains fluid openings, trenches, and/or depressions formed therein. The fluid openings, trenches, and/or depressions are collectively referred to herein as “flow features.” Such flow features may be formed by a wide variety of micromachining techniques including sand blasting, wet chemical etching and reactive ion etching. As the devices become smaller, such as for ink jet printhead applications, micromachining of the substrates becomes a more critical operation. Not all micromachining techniques are reliable enough to produce accurately placed flow features having similar flow characteristics in the substrates. Accordingly, the micro-fluid ejection assembly art is constantly searching for improved micro-fluid ejection assemblies that can be produced in high yield at a minimum cost.